Why
by Rhyannon
Summary: Another sumery inside, This is the story on how Shinta became Kenshin and Kiyoshi became Aoshi, how Sano became Sagara, and I would be stupid if I didn't add SAITO, BEFORE HE WAS A WOLF!R&R plz Original pairings
1. Shinta

**Why**

**Chapter 1**

**Why**

Angels are they real,

Is god real,

Should I believe in Buda or God,

If God is real, then is there a haven,

Will my family be there,

Do I have to go to haven too,

So many questions, and no answers.

"Shinta, Shinta listen to me, our lives, and our faiths as been decided tonight, but yours, you have to live shinta"

"Shut up bitch" a man starts walking toward a body. The body of a young lady that is trying to save the boy shintas life. There is a man in the back grown that starts walking faster then the first, one of the girls that were close by shinta stud up and got in the way of the man path, the man put a frown on his face, lifted his sword above both there heads and then slashes down wards, this is what shinta heard underneath the girl that was protecting him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh my god my dear sister" said another girl standing up trying to get to her fallen sister but to no use.

That same man did the same to her that he did to the first.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then the first men that had started walking first, before the man that had killed off those two girls had gotten in the way, got to the last girl by the hair (the girl that was holding shinta) and put the sword threw her neck. Her hands came up to touch the sword that was now with fresh blood, blood that belonged to her, or more of her neck. The man put her down, now she is lying in the grown dying slowly and saying something:

"Shinta, shinta" the dying girl said. "Shinta please, Please you have to live, live Sh-in-ta"

"I said shut up" the same man that had put the sword throw her neck said, and the sword met her neck again. Shinta stared at her dying form, until finally she had stopped breathing, her eyes were still open and they were looking at him (Shinta).

Will I ever see them again?

Will she go to haven?

Akane?

Sakura?

Nabiki?

Were are you?

Why did you leave me?

Will I ever see you guys again?

And if I do see you again, were will I see you?

Were can I find you?

Please don't leave me

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A one of the man screams of the pain that he starts feeling. And then fell to the floor in peaces. A big man with a long whit cape, and long black hair that was tide in a low ponytail. With a bloody sword in his hands.

"HEY! Who the hell are ya?" Another one of the gang members asked (Goes who) the tall man with the bloody sword.

"You wont live long enoch to remember my name" The bloody swords owner said to them. Then he tuck a step closer to them and killed the closest guy there, witch so happens to be the guy that asked the question, and soon after words killed off the rest of them.

After he finishes killing the rest of the gang members, he goes to the only survivor (Shinta) and lifts the bloody sword right behind shinta but the sword never comes down like shinta had thought. Shinta looks up at the tall man, he sees him clearly and also sees his sword being cleaned by the tall and strange man.

"There, I've taken car of your revenge"

Shinta looks back down at the dead bodies of the three women that had taken car of him.

The man starts to walk away.

"Thank you" shinta said in a very low voice.

The strange tall man stops walking and looks back at the boy. He closes his eyes and turn away from the bloody mess of the dead people. Of the people that were murdered by the gang members and by the tall and strange man with the long black hair and the big whitecape. All he did was walk away.

TBC...


	2. When Shinta Became Kenshin

**Why**

**Chapter 2**

**Shinta to Kenshin**

**(THE NEXT EVENING) **

"A boy? No I haven't seen any boys around here with that description, heck not even a cat has passed by" said a man in his house; he was talking to a tall and mysterious stranger in front of him with long black hair and a long white cape that made him look strangely handsome.

"Thank you, and good evening" the tall man said bowing towards the man in the house and the man (in the house) doing the same.

"Likewise" said the man in the house and closed the door and resumed to do whatever it was that he wasdoing.

The tall man started towards the forest, it wasn't far, so he wouldn't have to waste his precious sake but some times he would take a sip or two or three maybe four. What the hell? This is Hiko were talking about he wouldn't take 1,2,3, or 4 sips of sake. He would gulp most of it and like magic there would still be more left.

**(Inside of the strange mans brain or mind)**

_'The boy probably committed suicide right on the spot. Oh well the least I can do is bury him along with the rest of the bodies'_ The tall man (while he was thinking about what to do when he got to the spot were he left the boy) was walking into the forest, and he was also still holding the bottle of sake in his left hand, kind of hidden because of his big white cape.

When he got to the spot where he left the boy, the sight that was right in front of him was beyond him.

Gasp

Right there where there used to be bodies of dead people were now crosses that came out of the ground all over the area and it gave the impression of a cemetery and right at the end sure enough was the young boy, he was standing right in front of three big rocks. The big man started walking towards the boy. Got there and was now standing right behind him again for the second time.

"You dug graves for your family and for the thieves"

"They weren't my family, I was sold to them when my family died, they were slave traders but last night they were only victims"

"And these three rocks?"

"Sakura, Akane, and Nabiki. I just meet them today, but they treated me like I was their own. I wanted their graves to look pretty, but all I could find were these three ugly rocks. I wish I had flowers for them" the boy said with a very sad expression on his face.

The tall man started to move, but he was not leaving, he pulled out his bottle of sake and opened it, and let the sake fallon all three rocks.

"No one should leave this world without tasting the good taste of sake, this is my tribute to them" said the man closing his eyes and opening them again, and putting the lid of the sake bottle back on tight.

"Thank you, um, what's your name?" Asked the boy looking up at the tall man.

"Hiko Saijuro, and remember it becauseit is the name of your new master. What is your name?"

"Shinta"

"To soft a name, from today forth your name shall by Kenshin."

"Ken-Shin" Shinta repeated looking up at his new master, and then looking at the sunset.

"Consider yourself lucky Kenshin." Hiko said looking at the sunset. '_I have found myself a pupil'_

**TBC... **

**My Thanks To You Guys!**

**Saitouu Ryuuji**:I know I should proofread, but I get very happy when I make a new story, and I just don't check, and when I do, I don't see it, I'm not very good in grammer, or anything that has to do with writing stories. And as for that sentence, that gives me a question... have you seen Samuray X directors cut? And you know what, that is what I thought he would do, the violent accion, but he didn't; he slowly put down her head. It would be a good idea to make my sis proofread to see if she sees anything. And no need to worry, I didn't take it as a flame, I learn from what you guys say! I actually like it when reviewers tell me how bad my errors are! Oh and one more thing... THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Imalefty:** GASP! Did I speall that wrong? haven or heaven, CHE! Thank you for telling me! Yeah Kenshin's part in my story starts out like the movie, and the same with this chapter. And I really hope that I put a little more into this chappy to, if not, then tell me k? THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!

THANK YOU!


	3. Kiyoshi

**Why **

**Chapter 3**

**Kiyoshi **

Location where chapy begins: London.

Hour: 12:30 pm

Year: 1880

Weather at 6:30 pm: Rainy.

Day: Monday the 13th of the 13th

Location: Saint Clarence St.

House Number: 10065

Owner of House: Shinomori

Rich or Pure: Rich

Owner of what and how many companies: 70,089 Acers of

land and 30,046 companies and good friends' of the

King and Queen.

(**IN A ROOM OF THE HOUSE OF THE SHINOMORIS**)

"AAAAAAAAAA!" A woman is screaming from the pain of giving birth to a child.

"Push my Lady, Push" said the voice of a man doctor that is doing his best to help make the birth faster and less painful, but did not succeeded in the matter of less pain for the lady is still screaming in pain.

(**OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM WHERE THE WOMAN IS SCREAMING**)

"What is taking them so long?" asked a man that was walking back and forth. He was a tall young man with black hair and blue eyes. (AN: Now for what he was wearing. Imagine a brown suite and a jacket that is also brown only instead of it ending straight; it ends with two tails that drop at the bottom. OK)

"My Lord" said the voice of a man coming from another room, hands holding a tray with some tea. (AN: He is wearing the same thing, only in black and I won't tell you who he is. find out)

"Yes Hannya?" (AN: Yes that's right, are you glad that you waited?) asked the man that was pacing back and forth in the room that was right beside the room where the woman is giving birth.

"Maybe my Lord should take a little rest for awhile, you've been out all day hard at work and has not rested yet" said Hannya putting the try down on a small tea table that was right by a sofa in the lit hallway. The hallway was very fancy. On it were some small pictures of family members and of friends. And the walls were decorated in fancy wallpaper of flowers. And the part of the wall that did not have wallpaper was the color gold. And there were fancy lamps coming out of the wall. And there were a lot of windows in the house.

"No I can not sleep and I shall not sleep," said the young man, sitting down on the couch and taking the teacup that the butler Hannya gave him. "Thank you Hannya"

"It is my pleasure to serve you, my Lord" Hannya said bowing down to his Lord.

"You do not have to be so formal Hannya." said the young man smiling at Hannya. "You are a good friend of my family, you are family, so there is no reason to be so formal. That is except when my Mother and Father and Grandmother and Grandfather come to visit. Personally I hate it when they come" said the young man, putting his head in his hands.

"Not to be rude my Lord" Hannya said looking at his master that looked at him. "I don't personally like it when they come too, not to be rude to your family my Lord" Hannya said looking very apologetically at his Master again.

"It is all right, there is no reason to fret." The young man said smiling at Hannya. "I, as well feel the same"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"PUSH MY LADY, PUSH,"

"Is it coming out?" asked one of the maidens.

"Yes, yes it is, it's coming out my lady. Your child is coming, just push harder" said the doctor. This is what Hannya and his Master heard form the hall.

"My Lord" Hannya said looking at him and getting his master to look at him with confusion written all over his face. "You'll be a father in two or three minutes, maybe you should go in there and support your wife, like a good husband should do during times like this"

"I know… but I feel like… I don't know what it is that I feel right now… I guess I feel scared… and I don't know why that is Hannya. Hannya you have been in our family for a very long time, what was it that my father did when my mother had my brothers and I?" the young Master asked. (AN: I know it's obvious. But I just write it anyways)

"What your father did? Well what your father did was ask me that same question of what his father did, so I'll tell you what I told your father. Just go in there and support her. She's in a lot of pain and she needs as much help as she can get."

"But—"

"No buts young master" Hannya said interrupting the master. "It does not matter if you and her just got married and are already having a child, you and her will grow to love each other as much as your mother and father loved each other, yes maybe you two were forced to marry young, and like a flower, your wife will grow more and more beautiful each day. And then the day will come when you realize that you are happy, and you'll thank your parents for that, not that they ever do but you get the idea"

"You're right Hannya, there is nothing to be afraid or nervous about, nothing" the young master said standing up to go to the room where his wife is giving birth to his first child.

"That is right my Lord" Hannya said bowing towards his Master. "And may I say something else?"

"Yes Hannya, ask your question."

"Well really my Lord I have one question and some more to say,"

"Yes?" the young Master said looking at Hannya very curiously.

"Just so you know young Master that you are not the only one that is nervous and afraid, your wife as well is afraid to say something to you, I have to say that she is more nervous than scared to talk with you"

"Thank you Hannya, now I know why my Father trusted to keep safe his most important possessions in your hands" the young Master said smiling at Hannya.

"Thank you young Master, as for the question, what do you plan on naming your child?"

"To be honest… I do not know yet, maybe because I do not know if my child is a boy or girl."

"Ah… I see"

"Oh and Hannya?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"When it's just you and me… please do not call me young Master and Lord, but by my name, I feel that if you and all of the over servants call me by those name that I will forget my birth name. Do I make myself clear?" asked the young Master turning around smiling at Hannya.

"Yes, Lord Soujiro, and please allow me to add Lord to your name"

Soujiro just smiled at him and turned towards the door where his wife is and that had already given birth to the child while Soujiro was talking to Hannya.

"That is all right Hannya" Lord Soujiro said opening the door where his wife is.

"Soujiro darling" a very weak voice said. There was his wife lying down on the bed and she was all sweaty. She had black hair and also had blue eyes, only that hers were much lighter than Soujiros' were.

"Congratulations Lord Soujiro" said Hannya that some how got in the room while Soujiro wasn't paying attention. "You are a father to twins, and they are both boys" When Hannya said those words two maidens walked towards Soujiro. Both his sons were there in their arms. One was asleep and the other was awake. They were both very tiny. The baby that was awake had blue eyes like his mother, and was looking at Soujiro with curiosity. And started to wiggle in the maidens arms.

"I think that he wants to be in your arms my Lord," The maiden said walking towards Soijiro and putting the baby in his arms.

"Omasu?" was all that Soujiro was able to say because by the time he finished saying the maidens' name his son was already in his arms and looking at him.

"No, No my Lord that is not the way that one should hold his new born child" Omasu said walking towards him and rearranging the way that he was holding the baby boy. "There now that is the way you should do it my Lord" Omasu said obviously very proud of her work.

"Thank you Omasu" Soujiro said smiling at her and then at his son that smiled back at him.

"Umm… my Lord?" asked the maiden Omasu.

"Yes?" Soujiro said looking up at Omasu.

"What will you name them? The baby that you are holding is the first born. In case you wanted to know"

"Thank you again Omasu" Soujiro said smiling at her. (Again)

Soujiro walked towards, his wife with his son in his arms. His wife, which had been looking at the whole scene and smiled at him when he got to her and smiled back at her And looked at their son that was smiling at her. It was like he knew that the woman was his mother and the man that was holding him was his father.

"What will we name him?" asked Soujiro to his wife.

"I had a big brother, but he died young and I had promised my mother and father that if I ever had a son that I would name him Kin. That name has been passed down my family for generations. It means: Golden" She said in a very weak voice. Soujiro smiled at her, and then looked at his son.

"Kin?" Soujiro said to his son. And like as if the baby boy were all grown up answered with a small laugh and kept the smile on his face and made a small noise like this: "Humuamu, hahahaha. (AN: What am I supposed to know?) At that Soujiro smiled. "Then Andre it is" Soujiro smiled at his son and back at his wife that was also smiling at them.

"Uh-Um, my Lord and Lady?" asked Omasu. At this Soujiro turned around and looked at her with some confusion.

"What is it Omasu?" Soujiro asked very concerned written all over his face. "Is something the matter?"

"No my Lord nothing is the matter"

"Then what is it?"

"Well you have two sons, what will you name your other?" Omasu asked taking the other baby out of the other maidens' arms and showing it to her Master.

"Right… yes I had forgotten about him, I guess because of the joy I felt about having a child of my own and not just one but two sons." Soujiro said with his smile still on his face. "His name shall be Kiyoshi, that is the name that my mother wanted to name my brothers and I, but my father had said no, it means: Quiet" Soujiro walked towards Omasu, son still in his arms, and smiled at his youngest son that was still asleep.

"Kin and Kiyoshi, I like that" said Soujiros wife.

"Yes I do too" said Soujiro smiling at his two sons and at everyone that was in the room.

**TBC...**

**Imalefty:**GASP! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT! ABOUT KENSHIN BECOMING BATTOUSAI! OH I AM SO STUPID; OBVIUSLY IF I DID ONE ABOUT SHINTA BECOMINGN KENSHIN, THEN I 'HAVE' TO DO ONE WHEN HEBECOMES BATTOUSAI!Yeah it was aquick update. Wellnot really, you see I've put this story on before, I just tuck it out cuz no one was reviewing it, and I thought it was bad. I've only been re-reading and adding things. I'm glad that there was more in this story, well as you can see, for now it will be about Andrew, can you guess who he is? No this is most definitely not the end of Kenshin's part. And you know what? When I do make that chapter, I will dedicate it to you, because, as you can see, that idea didn't even cross my mind. THANK YOU! Can I call you my Muse? Or Sempai?


	4. BORING

Why

Chapter 4

_'__B-O-R-I-N-G_

**OUT IN A GARDEN**

"Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi! Where are you? Oh dear god, why me? Why are you doing this to me?" Asked a maiden walking around in circles around the Shinomori's mansion garden.

"Kiyoshi come out your father wants to talk to you and your brother, so come out dear son of god, oh dear what if something happened to him? What would I do? Please come out" The poor maiden walks around a large Sakura tree and big bushes and some tall and beautiful yellow Sunflowers. Suddenly she stops at the sound of a noise, it sounded like a small giggle, or rustling of grass, at that noise the maidens face changed, her face turned into a sweet smile and started walking towards the big Sakura tree, when she was right underneath it she looked up to see a little boy looking right at her too.

"Oops" Was all that the little boy said.

"Oops all right, what on earth are you doing up there? Do you not know that it is dangerous to be up in a tree?" The maiden asked the boy pulling her hands up in the air so that the little boy could get the idea to take her hands so that he could get down.

"Oh Nana do I have to go down?" Asked littleKiyoshi with a very cute face and ice blue puppy dog eyes.

"Yes you do. Now get down before you get hurt,"Nana said trying her best to sound mad at the boy, but just couldn't.

"Oh all right"Kiyoshisaid givingup andstarting to get down from the big Sakura tree and intoNana's awaiting arms.

"Good boy, Now lets go and give you a bath, shall we?"Nana askedKiyoshi,who was looking at her like she had betrayed him.

"You said that my father wanted to see me right? So there is no time if that WAS the case,"Kiyoshi said looking atNana like, 'I win'.

"Yes your father did say that he wanted to see you, but he said after you had your bath, young master," TheNana said puttingKiyoshi on the ground so that he could stand on his own. At that the little boy looked at her with sad eyes. But Nanawas able to not look at that face and ignored it, at thatKiyoshi pouted.

"There you are my little angel," said the voice of a woman that was coming out of the garden as well. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue kimono with a few large iris flowers and her hair was up in a bun, and her lips had a tint of red in them that made her look beautiful. She had blue eyes and her hair was as black as the night sky, and a smile as bright as the morning sun.

"Mommy!" Kiyoshi said running towards his mother that had her arms wide open waiting for him to hug her, and so that she could hug him back.

"How was your day my little angel?" The mistress askedKiyoshi starting to stand up with him still in her arms.

"Mommy I learned how to spell a word, and my teacher did not teach me it"

"Oh! And who taught my angel?"

"The gardener mommy"

"Oh the gardener? He is a nice man is he not?"

"Oh yes very nice, do you wish to know what it is that I have learned, mommy?"

"Oh yes that would make me very happy, what is it that you have learned my little angel?"

"I leaned how to spell this word, B-O-R-I-N-G"Kiyoshi said very pleased with himself. At this his mother looked at him very shocked.

"My word!"

"Actually it is my word mommy"

"Well then, do not tell your father about this do I make myself clear?" She asked looking at her son and her index finger on his nose, and by doing soKiyoshi cross-eyed trying to see his mother's finger on his nose.

"Do not do that," She said taking her finger away from her son's nose, his eyes followed.

"Why mommy?"Kiyoshi asked finally looking at his mother in the face.

"Because then your beautiful face will get ugly and I would not like that, now would you?" She asked with a very wise tone.

"No, I do not want my face to get ugly because then you would not love me the same way as you did when I had a pretty face"

"OhKiyoshi that is not true. Even if your beautiful face got ugly that would not mean that I would hate you, no you are my little angel, and I will always be with you and always love you that I promise you" She finished with her pinky out,Kiyoshi knew what that meant so soon his little pinky was curled up with his mothers, and a big smile on his face as well has his mothers face.

"Oh mommy you promise?"Kiyoshi asked rubbing his face on his mothers' neck and his little arms going around her neck too.

"Sometime, sometime my little angel I will have to leave you but I promise that I will come back, Ok?" She asked with that smile on her beautiful face. Kiyoshi'shead is now nodding, and then he puts his head back down to her neck.

"My lady?" Asked Nana, who had been watching the scene before her in silence as to not disturb them, but she had remembered that she had to giveKiyoshi his bath, now he would be late, again.

"Yes Nana? What is it?" The mistress asked looking up at her.

"Well your husband wanted to seeKiyoshi andKin and he gave me specific orders to giveKiyoshi a bath"

"Oh, all right then" The mistress said looking at her son that was at the edge of sleepiness and awake. At that she smiled.

"You have to go my little angel," The Mistress said putting her son down on the floor so that he could stand.

"Why mommy? I do not want to go and talk to father. He does not like me. He never did and he never will"Kiyoshi said with a mad face and his two arms crossed.

"Why do you say that? Your father loves you"

"Oh yeah, and who does he love more? Myself or my brother?"

At this the Mistress could not say anything, but only look at her son.

"Now young Master." Nana said grabbing hold of his hand. "Your Mother has a lot of things to do now, so lets be off and give you a wash," Then Nana started to walk off with Andrew. And the Mistress could do nothing but watch him be taken away.

_'Oh my little angel you are growing up to fast, you are under standing things too fast. It is true that your father does not love you the way that he loves your brother, but as long as I'm here you have nothing to worry about, because I'll always love you first'_ My little angel Then the Mistress walked away from the garden to have a short talk with her husband.

**IN AN OFFICE AT THE HOUSE**

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Come in," said the voice of a man from inside the office.

"My love, I would really like to ask you a question. If you will let me, that is."

"Ah! yes you are the exact person that I wanted to see, come in my darling, and see what it is that I have"

"Yes" Said the Mistress opening the office door to see her husband standing up and walking towards her with his arms open and his famous smile.

"How was your day honey," The Mistress asked when she had gotten in his warm arms.

"It went well, but that is of no importance, how was your day?"

"It went fine." She said looking into her beloved husbands eyes, Soujiro, and smiled at him.

"What is it that you have to show me, my love?"

"Good question" He said grabbing her by the hands, and showing her to the back of his study, where a window stood, showing out to the gardens, and the small lake that is in the back.

"What? What is it darling?" She asked because Soujiro had just covered her eyes with his two hands (AN: Of course, with what else? Stupid me!) Then, when he had uncovered her eyes, she saw what he had to show her out the window, it was so beautiful, there in the garden, stood three horses, one was a big black male stallion, next to it was another beautiful female stallion with a white coat, and right by it the youngest stallion, black coated, with a star/diamond shaped thing on it's forehead.

"OH! Honey they're adorable!" She said jumping, but not very high, which made her husbands smile grow even bigger.

"I knew you would like them, the white stallion is yours darling, the big black one is for me, and the young black stallion is for Kin"

"What about Kiyoshi?" She said, completely forgetting her happiness, and looking her husband in the eye, with some not so happy eyes.

"What about Kiyoshi?" He said walking away from the window towards his desk and grabbing more wine and pouring it in his glass cup. "And I thought that you would be happy to see those horses, you're the one that is always saying that I need to buy some horses so thatKin can learn how to ride-"

"And Kiyoshi, why do you always have to lock him out? Why can't you accept him for who he is?" She said walking towards him. "Why should I?" Soujiro asked turning around to face his wife.

"Because he is your son, not just Kin,Kiyoshi is your son too, so you better treat him right-"

"And what is right?" Soujiro said looking her fully in the eye.

"Like the way you treat Kin, is the way that you should treat Kiyoshi"

"What do you care?Kin is your son too, you know."

"Yes I am well aware of that fact, it is you who seems not to know that it is you who has to realize thatKiyoshi is part of this family too. And as long as you keep ignoring Kiyoshi, I will not be able to accept that stallion" She said very indignantly at her husband, who just looked at her, filling his glass again with wine.

"What is it that I have to do so that you will accept the horse?" Soujiro said walking towards his wife, and once he got to her, lifted her chin with his first finger, making sure their eyes met. "I am meetingKin andKiyoshi in a few minutes does that make you more happy?"

"You are going to show them the horses?" She asked still looking him in the eye.

"Yes, I am going to showKin his horse-"

"And you will also showKiyoshi a horse that will be his very own, that is what will make me happy, forKiyoshi to finally get something at the same time as his brother"

"All right then" Soujiro said pulling his hand away from her and walking away to fill his already empty glass cup. "If that is what will make you happy, darling, then I will grant that wish for you" Soujiro filled his glass cup, but did not turn around to look at his wife, instead she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head on his back and mumbling:

"Thank you honey, you do not know how happy that makes me" '_I can not ask my question know, then he will not get Andrew a horse, I will ask some other time then. Oh I cannot wait to seeKiyoshi face when he sees his horse' _

'Knock, knock, knock'

"Yes come in," Soujiro said turning around to great the visitor.

"My lord, you sent for me?" Hannya said bowing to his Lord and Mistress.

"Yes Hannya I did so, I would like you to go and get another horse for Kiyoshi"

"Stallion honey,Kiyoshi should get a stallion too," The mistress said looking at her husband in the eye (Again) and smiling up at him.

"Very well then, Hannya you heard her"

"Yes my lord… um may I have a privet word with my lord, my lady?"

"Yes Hannya, of course" She said giving Soujiro a kiss on the lips and walking out the door, closing the door behind her with a small click.

"Yes my lord?" Hannya said a few seconds later.

"Yes, it is true what I said Hannya, get a stallion for Kiyoshi, but not a very good looking one, and make his a girl" Soujiro said walking towards his desk again and grabbing his wine glass and refilling it.

"A girl? A very ugly looking female stallion…my lord?"

"Yes a girl,Kiyoshi does not deserve to have a handsome black male stallion like his brother, and make sure that the coat his very ugly, you get that Hannya?"

"Yes my lord"

"Good, you may go" Soujiro waved for Hannya to leave, who left to go get Kiyoshi's female stallion with an ugly coat. And Soujiro just filled his glass of wine and sat down at the sofa, closing his eyes to calm down.

_'I do not get why she tries to defend him, I do not like him, so my wife should follow, right? So why is she not following me? Why does she love him so much? She loves him more than the first-born. By Christmas, my fathers and mothers friends will be telling me to disown her and him, because he is a disgrace and her because she loves him more than the son she gave me first. But I cannot disown her, I love her too much, and if I disown him she will hate me for the rest of our lives. No I will not disown either one of them, but still at least she can show more love to Andre too. Life is not all about Andrew she should know that, right? What do I care? Just calm down Soujiro'_

**TBC...**

**Authors Notes:**

**Can someone tell me what a female horse is called? or a baby horse?**

**Imalefty:**Like I said, I'm not writing these chapters, they are already written, well now I'm gonna have to write chpater 5, but tell me, should I keep going with Kiyoshi's story? or go on to Sano? Yes the same Soujiro that comes out in the show, is Kiyoshi's dad. now about Shishio's heavenly sword? I don't maybe, when he looses everythingI guess. It was a mistake that I made, I wasn't supposed to write "_When Andrew became Aoshi' nor 'When Kiyoshi Became Aoshi' _I wanted that to be a surprise. Yesterday I was going crazy, but the faxt is, I wrote 'Andrew to Aoshi' on the sumery, STUPID ME! THERE GOES THE SURPISE! Yes they are living in London. Yes Aoshi will meet Misao, I just don't know when or where, could you help me? and Yes all of the characters will come to together at some time.

I WILL KEEP GOING SEMPAI!


End file.
